Plasma screens, speakers, light switches, electrical outlets, recessed lighting, junction boxes and other components are conventionally mounted by cutting a hole in a wall or ceiling, inserting a bracket, and then installing a component into the bracket. When several components are mounted on the same wall or ceiling, installers typically attempt to line up the components or space out the components in an aesthetic pattern. Under those circumstances, being able to mount multiple components in a wall or a ceiling in precise locations relative to one another can become very important to achieve a clean and exacting appearance. However, since the cutouts are performed at the job site, it can be difficult to line up or evenly space multiple components. Even where the task can be performed, there is a considerable amount of work exerted in taking measurements and making minor adjustments.
One method of lining up mounted components is to attach them along a length of a beam, joist or other substantially straight support structure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,287 to Weber teaches a ceiling light system attached directly a ceiling joist along a straight line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,007 to Eichner teaches attaching components to a grid in a ceiling. Weber, however, is ineffective at attaching components in positions other than along a ceiling joist, and Eichner cannot be used for recessed components integrated with the existing wall or ceiling. These and all other extrinsic materials identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Lining up components of different sizes along a beam or a grid can also prevent an installer from aligning the components along different axes. In FIG. 1, for example, three components of differing sizes 20, 30, and 40 are attached to a side of ceiling joist 10. Attaching the components directly to the support beam means that the centerlines of the components are out of alignment with one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,723 to Schubert teaches a method of aligning the centerline of components by adding additional support beams between existing ceiling joists. However, adding additional support beams for each mounted component is time consuming, labor intensive, and is still prone to errors if the installer makes a measurement mistake.
Another method of mounting components is to prefabricate an entire wall with framed cutouts located where the components are to be installed, US 2007/209,305 to Douglas teaches building pre-fabricated housing with pre-cut windows and pass-throughs. However, building an entire wall in advance at an off-site location is very often impractical, especially when making a late installation decision after a wall has been installed, Additionally, none of the prior art teaches arranging mounted components that achieve a flush-mount appearance in walls, ceilings, and other structures, in which little or even no finishing is required around the periphery of the opening.
Thus, there is still a need for methods of mounting multiple components in a substantially flat structure of a building at precise locations relative to one another.